Jamais deux sans trois
by MlleFloraly
Summary: Alderiate vient de terminer son stream. Il est tard, il n'a plus qu'à rassembler ses affaires et à rentrer chez lui pour passer un agréable week-end de repos. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, avant de retrouver Chap, endormi devant son écran...


Bonjour !

Voilà un petit OS Chalderiate (ChapxAlderiate) que j'ai écris il y a un bon moment maintenant ! Mais j'adore toujours autant ce couple fictif ! (D'ailleurs, merci à Dfg de l'aimer aussi autant, c'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus ! ;P)

 **Diclaimer :** Chap et Alderiate sont bien sûr en droit de me demander de supprimer cette fanfic' si elle les dérange, puisque je n'ai aucun droit sur leur personne, bien évidemment !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Flo'

* * *

Alderiate venait de terminer son live, il s'étira sur sa chaise et se leva. Il avait la gorge horriblement sèche après avoir parlé tout seul pendant des heures devant son écran. Il partit dans les couloirs des bureaux en direction de la fontaine à eau. Il passa devant l'arène, une salle spécialement conçue pour les lives à cinq, puis traversa l'Open Space dans lequel étaient alignés tous les ordinateurs des différents streamers de l'entreprise. L'endroit était incroyablement calme à cette heure tardive. Il se fit couler un verre d'eau et s'apprêta à retourner au box dans lequel il avait joué pour reprendre ses affaires avant de rentrer. Mais en retraversant l'Open Space, Alderiate tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement. Merde ! Il avait eu peur.

Il pensait être seul, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chap était encore là, les bras croisés sur la table, la tête posée dessus, les yeux fermés. Alderiate resta à le regarder quelques instants, pensifs. Il le trouvait presque mignon… Allons bon, il fallait bien que le jeune homme partage ça !

Avec un sourire fourbe, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pris une photo, en essayant de cadrer au mieux. Il se connecta ensuite sur twitter.

« Franchement, les gens qui glandent au bureau, ça m'exaspère ! »

Et il ajouta la photo sur le tweet. Bon, voilà qui était fait. Maintenant, il allait falloir le réveiller. Oui, Alderiate aimait faire des farces, mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son ami dormir dans les bureaux, et surtout pas dans cette position, cela risquait lui casser le dos et la nuque… Par contre, pas question de le réveiller de manière conventionnelle… Alde regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée. Il vit le casque de Chap sur son bureau, et sourit. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son ami, attrapa sa souris et ouvrit une page internet. Il lança Youtube et chercha une chanson de ce très cher Pacific Sound. Il vérifia que le casque était bien branché, mit le son à fond et posa délicatement l'appareil sur les oreilles du châtain qui dormait tranquillement. Plus pour longtemps.

Pas fou, Alderiate prit la souris et recula un peu. Bon, c'était son heure de gloire ! Il regretta que SuperZouloux ne soit pas là pour filmer, ça aurait fait de magnifiques coulisses ! M'enfin, il haussa les épaules et dans un geste théâtral, il appuya sur le click gauche de la souris avec son index.

La réaction de Chap ne se fit pas attendre, il fit un bond sur sa chaise, resta perdu une fraction de seconde avant de retirer la casque et de le jeter sur son bureau. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Alderiate, mort de rire avec sa souris dans la main.

\- Putain Alde, t'es trop con… dit la pauvre victime moitié-déboussolée, moitié-amusée.

\- Mec, t'aurais vu ta tête, c'était incroyable !

Alderiate n'en pouvait plus. Il vit cependant que son ami semblait avoir du mal à se reprendre, et cela l'inquiéta.

\- On rentre ? demanda Alde.

\- Ouais, je crois qu'il faut de je dorme… soupira Chap en se frottant les yeux.

Il tenta de se lever, mais il dut se tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Alderiate lui attrapa le bras gauche et le força à se rasseoir. Le châtain avait fermé les yeux et se cramponnait à la table comme si elle allait lui échapper.

\- Ça tourne, c'est horrible…

Alderiate s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui et resta quelques instants à le fixer, pensif.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Tu peux te mettre sur le canapé de la matinale et je dis à Laekou de venir te réveiller demain en arrivant. Proposa Alderiate, ne voyant pas d'autre solution.

\- Non, t'es malade, j'vais pas rester dormir ici…

Chap tenait toujours la table avec sa main gauche et soutenait sa tête avec l'autre, son coude posé sur la table. Alderiate se mit à réfléchir. Il était bien drôle, son ami, mais ils n'avaient pas de voiture, et même si techniquement Alderiate pouvait porter Chap jusque chez lui, il se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction des Anglais qu'il croiserait dans la rue. En plus, comment le porter ? Comme un sac à patate, comme une … princesse ? Une image passa dans la tête d'Alderiate et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire à sa propre connerie. Il revint à la réalité. Entre temps, le coude de Chap avait lentement glissé le long de la table et il s'était rendormi, la joue contre le bois blanc de la table. Alde soupira. Bon, voilà qui réglait ses problèmes.

\- Tu vas me le payer Chap… grogna-t-il.

Doucement, il le fit basculer en arrière et tira sa chaise. Il passa tant bien que mal une main dans le dos de son ami et l'autre sous ses genoux. Le plus délicatement possible, il le souleva et se dirigea rapidement vers le studio de la matinale. Il poussa la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans et fit en sorte que Chap ne se prenne pas les murs. Enfin arrivé, il le déposa sur le canapé gris.

Alderiate se demanda quelques instants s'il devait aller chercher une couverture et puis il renonça. De un, Il faisait bien assez chaud dans les studios et de deux, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où en trouver. Il sortit de la pièce en évitant de bousculer les caméras et repartit à son box où il mit ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Le lendemain, il était en week-end, autant en profiter pour jouer un peu chez lui. Il ressortit du box et ferma la porte. En passant à côté de la pièce où dormait son ami, il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête, juste histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Il n'aurait pas dû…

Son ami grelottait dans son sommeil. « Etrange, pensa Alderiate, il ne fait pas froid… » Il s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Chap et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, juste pour être sûr. Il était brûlant. Alderiate soupira à nouveau et retira son sac de son dos. Son ami avait ouvert les yeux au contact de sa main. Il le dévisagea en silence.

\- Alde… Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ? J'veux rentrer… dit Chap d'une petite voix presque suppliante.

Alderiate resta à le fixer durant quelques secondes, consterné. Mais son ami lui faisait vraiment de la peine…

\- Ok. dit simplement Alderiate.

Il s'assit par terre, s'adossa au canapé, et composa un numéro sur son téléphone, maudissant Chap intérieurement. Il amena le téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries…

 _\- Ouais Alde ?_

\- Salut Gius ! Dis, je suis au bureau et Chap est complètement malade. T'as moyen de prendre la voiture et de venir nous chercher ?

 _\- Aucun problème. Mais il est malade genre … ?_

\- Genre il a encore oublié de dormir la nuit passée. Tu le connais, le sommeil est un concept inconnu pour lui.

 _\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. Je serai là dans 10 minutes._

\- D'accord, on te rejoint sur le parking. Merci.

 _\- A toute !_

\- Bye !

Alderiate raccrocha. Heureusement qu'il avait un colocataire aussi couche-tard que lui, sinon ils auraient été bien embêtés. Cela ne servait à rien de partir maintenant, ils mettraient bien moins de dix minutes à descendre les dix étages de la tour dans laquelle étaient localisés les bureaux, grâce à l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit donc twitter sur son téléphone portable. Déjà 20 Retweets sur la photo de Chap qui dormait. Alderiate eu un sourire espiègle et regarda son ami derrière lui. S'il savait…

Il nota également que DrFeelgood, un streamer de la boite, avait répondu à son tweet.

« So cute, je veux le même à la maison ! »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit rire. Aucun problème, il pouvait passer le prendre quand il le voulait ! Il continua à lire le fil de son actualité et regarda l'heure. Cinq minutes, il fallait qu'ils descendent. Il réveilla Chap en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- Allez viens, Gius passe nous chercher.

Son ami s'assit lentement sur le sofa. Il blottit sa tête au creux de ses mains.

\- Putain… murmura-t-il.

Alderiate le regarda avec peine. Il avait vraiment l'air mal, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'y avait que la fatigue qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais bon, il était presque une heure du matin, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener Chap et aller dormir, pas régler ce genre de problème. Il passa son bras dans son dos et l'aida à se lever. Chap posa sa main sur l'épaule de son aide et appuya l'autre de toutes ses forces contre son crâne.

\- J'ai tellement mal à la tête à chaque mouvement que je fais, c'est fou…

Ils attendirent patiemment que la douleur se calme avant de s'avancer lentement vers la sortie. Le chemin allait être long…

Gius fit vrombir le moteur et la voiture quitta le parking. Chap et Alderiate étaient montés à l'arrière. Le châtain était livide et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.

\- Tu veux le ramener chez lui ? demanda alors Gius.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, mais je crois que c'est plus simple de le prendre à la maison. On va éviter de réveiller tout le monde chez lui. En plus Valouzz est en vacances, alors on a la place.

\- Tu veux faire dormir Chap dans la chambre à Val' ?

\- Non, dans la mienne. On va quand même pas lui imposer un malade dans son lit alors qu'il est pas là…

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence jusque devant l'appartement où vivaient Guis et Alderiate. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de Chap et l'aidèrent à marcher jusque dans la chambre d'Alde.

\- C'est OK Gius, je me débrouille. Merci.

\- Service. Si t'as besoin d'un truc je suis à côté.

Le malade s'était écroulé sur le lit comme une masse. Alderiate lui enleva ses chaussures et le plaça correctement dans le lit. Chap le regardait avec ses yeux sombres.

\- Alde… Merci…

\- T'inquiète, je te ferai payer ça, tu peux compter sur moi ! répondit Alderiate avec un sourire, je te laisse, repose-toi. T'en fais pas pour demain, si t'es pas réveillé avant ton stream, j'appelle Dach pour qu'il te fasse remplacer.

Chap acquiesça reconnaissant. Alderiate éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une bonne chose de faite. Toutes ces conneries l'avaient épuisé ! Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Gius. Il semblait être en grande discussion sur Team Speak ou sur Skype. Il ne le dérangea pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara des tartines. Il les mit sur une assiette et partit en direction de la chambre de Valouzz. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'adossa au mur. Il alluma la télévision que leur colocataire absent leur avait permis d'utiliser durant son absence et entama sa première tartine.

Il était en week-end.

* * *

Chap ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il scruta le plafond. Quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais quoi…

Puis la brume qui entourait son cerveau mal réveillé disparut et il comprit. La tâche au plafond au-dessus de son lit n'était plus là. Ça laissait deux possibilités : soit quelqu'un avait repeint son plafond durant la nuit, soit il n'était pas chez lui. Il opta pour le deuxième choix, bien plus probable. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda autour de lui. La chambre d'Alderiate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Le châtain chercha désespérément le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de la veille, mais tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau. Bon, son réveil, à quelle heure il s'était réveillé ? Hm, mauvais, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il avait fait nuit blanche… Ah ! Il tenait quelque chose. Il avait fini son live à 13h, il avait préparé deux vidéos à poster sur son Youtube, ensuite il y avait eu la Team Eclypsia, l'émission avec Alderiate, Brigels, Melon et DrFeelgood et ensuite. Ah, voilà, il s'était endormi. Tout lui revenait maintenant, Alde et Gius l'avaient amené ici parce qu'il était malade. Voilà donc l'explication du petit mal de tête qui attendait son heure dans un coin reculé de son cerveau.

\- La porte s'ouvrit sur Gius qui passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il vit Chap réveillé, il lui fit un sourire.

\- La belle au bois dormant est enfin sortie de son sommeil éternel ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… répondit Chap entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

Gius regarda rapidement sa montre.

\- Il est actuellement 17h23, tu as dormi environ 15h.

\- Merde ! Mon live de 11h !

\- T'inquiète Alde a appelé Dach, ils se sont arrangés pour te remplacer.

Chap soupira de soulagement.

\- Il faudra vraiment que je paye un resto à Alde… A toi aussi d'ailleurs, merci pour hier soir.

\- Aucun problème. T'as toujours mal à la tête ?

Prudemment, le châtain secoua la tête et attendit. Aïe, la douleur revenait. Pas au même point que le jour précédent, mais c'était bien présent.

\- Fait chier… murmura-t-il en appuyant sa main contre sa tête. Il savait bien que c'était inutile, mais ce geste le rassurait.

\- Ça t'apprendra à faire je-ne-sais-pas-combien de nuits blanches à suivre, tiens !

Chap releva les yeux sur l'Italien qui se tenait en face de lui. Il lui semblait sincèrement inquiet pour lui, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Merde, il était vraiment en train d'embêter tout le monde. Il s'assit doucement dans le lit et essaya de ne pas s'immobiliser pour échapper à la douleur, histoire de ne pas inquiéter son ami davantage.

\- J'vais rentrer. Je vous ai assez embêté comme ça…

\- Alde a dit que c'était mieux que tu restes. De toute façon, tes deux colloc's sont au bureau, alors autant que tu restes dormir là. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire tard en plus, des trucs à voir avec Dach.

\- Comment il sait ça lui ?

\- Il leur a demandé, tiens ! Ah, d'ailleurs, il a aussi ramené tes affaires.

Gius sortit de la chambre et revint en lui tendant son portable. Chap s'en saisit. Douze messages… Alde avait dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à tout le monde…

\- Tu devrais faire un tour sur twitter d'ailleurs, tu fais le buzz.

Chap dévisagea son interlocuteur quelques instants. Comment ça, faire le buzz ? Et puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Attends, mais Alde n'est pas en week-end ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire au bureau ?

\- Ah, c'est lui qui t'a remplacé toute à l'heure sur la TV 2.

Le châtain voulait s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

\- Et il est où maintenant ?

\- Parti faire les courses. Du coup, si t'as faim, il reste un peu de pain et de confiture, mais Alde a fait une razzia hier soir, on a plus vraiment de provisions. Sinon, on a des pommes qui trainent. Enfin, je te laisse tranquille, j'ai rendez-vous sur Wow avec des potes.

Il sortit de la pièce après lui avoir dit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre à côté en cas de besoin. Bon, le châtain allait devoir se lever. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du lit. Ok, tout allait bien. Il tenta un pas, puis deux. D'accord, s'il allait doucement, le trajet était envisageable. Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine et comprit pourquoi Alde était parti faire les courses. A part trois tranches de pains et quatre pommes qui se couraient après, les réserves étaient maigres… Le châtain se saisit d'une pomme et croqua dedans, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit sofa du salon. Comme le lui avait conseillé son ainé, il prit son téléphone et ouvrit twitter.

Wow, wow, wow, beaucoup trop de mentions ! Et de quelle photo est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remonter à la source de tout ce chaos. Chap ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alderiate était vraiment un grand enfant. Bon, pas plus que lui, mais quand même.

\- YO !

Surpris, Chap fit un bon en avant. La douleur à sa tête revint de plus belle. Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de faire passer la douleur, en vain.

\- Alde, deux fois en deux jours, ça va bien aller… grogna-t-il.

Le petit farceur, fier de son effet, eu un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait subir, j'ai le droit non ? Mec, j'ai dû te porter jusqu'en bas des bureaux tellement t'étais loin !

\- Je sais… fit Chap en levant la tête.

Alderiate ne répondit pas et commença à ranger tout ce qu'il avait acheté dans la cuisine, derrière le sofa où s'était assis le châtain. Ce dernier se mit à jouer avec la pomme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Hmm… Comment lui dire ?

\- Eh, Alde … ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- J'suis désolé pour hier soir. Et pour aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment ruiné ta soirée et ton week-end… Merci pour ce que t'as fait, même si je sais que ça t'a fait chier et…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Merde, pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Il venait d'être pris soudainement d'une envie de pleurer. Maudite fatigue, maudit mal de tête et maudit Chap. S'il essayait de prononcer encore un mot, il allait fondre en larmes. Alderiate devait s'être inquiété, parce qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit régulier de son ami farfouillant dans les sacs en papier pour ranger les courses. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Alde se mit en face de lui.

\- Ça va ?

Chap acquiesça, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se promit intérieurement de dormir plus, toute cette histoire prenait des dimensions bien trop disproportionnées.

\- C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

\- Ok.

Le châtain fut surpris que ce mot parvienne à franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il ne se mette à sangloter comme un enfant. Alderiate resta immobile en face de lui, et ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Chap allait se reculer pour rompre le lien visuel qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais à ce moment-là, son ami leva la main, la passa dans la nuque du châtain et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris à nouveau, Chap sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais à quoi jouait Alde ? Ce dernier lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de reculer lentement, toujours en fixant son ami, laissant ce dernier complètement déboussolé et gêné.

\- On est quitte ? lui dit simplement Alde.

\- M… Mais tu… Pourq…

\- Jamais deux sans trois, je t'ai eu. Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Il se mit à rire et retourna à son rangement.

Chap soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter, et pourtant, il était encore sous le choc. C'était comme s'il sentait encore les lèvres d'Alderiate sur les siennes. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette sensation étrange, et se fit rattraper par la douleur, qui le força encore une fois à s'immobiliser en attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- Eh Gius ! Y a le dernier épisode de « Viking » qui vient de sortir ! Tu viens le voir avec moi ? cria Alde à travers l'appartement.

\- Grave ! répondit l'intéressé depuis la porte fermée de sa chambre.

\- Chap, tu restes ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Si tu me refais pas de coup tordu comme avant, oui…

\- Vendu ! De toute façon, je suis pas trop de ce bord-là, fit Alderiate, amusé d'avoir réussi à troubler son ami à ce point. C'était la vengeance parfaite, il n'avait pas pu s'y attendre. Bon, lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas, à vrai dire. Mais tant pis, le résultat était là !

Gius débarqua dans le petit salon et s'installa avec eux sur le sofa. Alde prit la télécommande et lança l'épisode. Chap ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour. Il n'aimait pas réellement cette série, à vrai dire, mais malgré la vengeance étrange d'Alderiate, il aimait bien être avec ses deux amis. Et il n'avait pas envie non plus d'être seul chez lui. Il se concentra donc sur le combat qui venait de débuter sur l'écran en écoutant les commentaires hystériques de Gius et Alderiate, captivés par la série. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La soirée risquait d'être amusante…


End file.
